


Words can have as much of a side affect as magic.

by Ficauthor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harvey Kinkle (mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Nicholas Scratch (mentioned) - Freeform, Sabrina feels bad for what the dark Sabrina said to Theo, Season 2 spoilers, her guilt isn't the main focus tho, minor cannon vilence mentioned, minor cuts and scraps, rated t for mention of Theo bashing in a skull, the mandrake scene mentioned, the scene were dark Sabrina was aweful to theo mentioned and talked about, warning mention of that locker scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficauthor/pseuds/Ficauthor
Summary: The other Sabrina, the one from the mandrake had said some hurtful things to Theo. And even though he knows he's good enough for himself, the thought can't be stopped from lingering that maybe for his friends he isn't.





	Words can have as much of a side affect as magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey because I know I don't tag the best, a lot of possible dysphoria triggering thing's get mentioned. No dead naming or misgendering just Theo thinking about what the other Sabrina had said and worried that his friend might possibly think that. I tried to be as respectful as possible about this topic so if I miss any tags or warnings please let me know, this is rated T mainly cause of the implied violence and I'm not too sure how to rate. other than that it's sort of fluffy at the end a little bit.  
> also btw I put billy in here and because I know this might be a concern, he doesn't bully Theo, and he also isn't a romantic interest. I wrote him trying to be a better person and that is all, I wouldn't ever write him as a romantic interest especially since he bullied poor Theo. he's not even trying to be his friend he just realized he was a dick before.

It was all over, well, for now, Sabrina’s boyfriend was locked in hell with the soul of her father trapped inside him. And no matter how open Theo was to the existence of magic that one still weirded him out. Theo had stopped all the squash versions of themselves from arising, the image of him caving in Harvey’s skull even a fake would haunt him for a while, but something was still off. Theo knew it was a matter of time till Sabrina stirred that pot again, but that wasn’t really what he was stuck on.

Theo tried to focus on what could possibly be upsetting him right now, it couldn’t be seeing demons try to escape from the gates of hell, he’d help the others stop that and he was mostly over the shock of that. No there was something else, something

_‘real boy’_

Theo faltered his dribbling; it was after school and none of the team was there at the moment, he was practicing on his own. The team respected him he knew that, but that didn’t change that the tryouts were all Sabrina, so he had to work extra hard to make up for it. He shot the ball, it bounced off the rim and the backboard before thudding to the ground, the ‘briong briong briong’ noises of the ball bouncing echoed in the gym.

Theo was shaking at the words that Sabrina, _fake Sabrina,_ had said. He knew that she didn’t feel that way, Sabrina would never, well before Theo had come out, well before he started using his new name, his new pronouns, _his real ones,_ he’d heard Sabrina go on rants against terfs, and transphobes, and the legislation that attacked him and anyone like him.

But the words stuck, ‘ _how lucky you are to have a friend that’s a witch!’_ the words were sickening, the innocent sweet tone the fake used, it sounded nothing like his best friend, nothing like the girl that had given him the rope to trip Billy.  Theo shuddered at the memory of that fall, it had been an accident for it to happen like that, but Sabrina had given that rope to him with a determination in her eyes and anger set in the way she held her shoulders.

But the words still stuck, they still _stung_. She’d said things, that _fake_ , that resounded with him uncomfortably, that made him feel lesser. Theo rubbed his face furiously trying to stop the tears that he could feel burning behind his eyes, but it was too late he was already getting overwhelmed.

He heard the gym door creak, god someone should really oil that thing, and a soft voice called out, “Theo?”

His breath caught, he knew that voice, it was her, but…

Theo ran he wasn’t sure were to he was just filled with the overwhelming urge to _leave_. So he did, and he ran, and ran, and ran, ignoring Sabrina’s calls out to him, blocking out the concern in her voice, the _pity,_ he didn’t need it, he didn’t _want_ it.

He was out of the gym in no time, his steps echoing down the halls, and through the wood floors everything shaking, the bad foundations of the old school shuddering at his movements. Almost like it was wheezing and crying with him, but that was foolish, he knew that. He was suddenly outside the front steps falling out under him as he flew down and through the parking lot, he was hardly looking a foot in front of him his vision blurred so once he bumped into something large, warm, and unmoving it was a shock.

“Hey watch it!” a harsh voice called out, Theo winched surely his luck wasn’t that bad? He looked up shakily and just as he feared, there he was, Billy, his longtime tormentor. “Oh hey dy-“ the other scrunched up his face repositioning himself on his crutches,” Theo, are you okay?” there was concern there, real genuine concern, and the foggy tears that Theo had been holding back broke through, falling quickly and noisily as he sobbed.

Billy looked unsure what to do before he awkwardly threw one of his crutches down and finagled himself onto the cold wet pavement, there was silence for a long time before Billy finally spoke,” do you want to talk about it?” he looked unsure and awkward.

Theo shook his head,” you said so yourself you just don’t want bad things to happen to you anymore,” his words were bitter and cruel but it alleviated the pain for a moment, if only just a moment.

Billy made a face,” I mean yeah kinda, but that wasn’t it. I- realized. Well, I’m a dick,”

Theo laughed bitterly coughing up a little phlem as he did so,” a little? You put pads and tampons in my locker.”

Billy winced,” sorry, I- I uh googled that stuff later, like transitioners? Is that the word?” Theo shook his head,” oh well I didn’t realize how bad doing that was so uh, sorry man.”

“Thanks I guess,” Theo wasn’t sure what to take of the others sudden personality one-eighty. They were quiet for another beat before Billy was struggling to stand up again,” I have to go to the tutor, but can I ask what was up?”

Theo went to speak up there was suddenly a shout from across the parking lot,” Theo!” he tensed, he couldn’t just keep avoiding his best friend, could he?

“Did Spellman do something to you?” Billy asked still struggling to get up but having clearly noticed the way Theo had tensed up.

Theo shook his head standing up,” no,” he sniffed helping the taller boy up,” just someone that looked a lot like her.”

Billy nodded,” well the Baxter high boys sports teams stick together,” he paused,” and that includes you… Theo.”

“Thanks,” Theo smiled, it was a weak smile but one none the less.

“Theo!” Sabrina exclaimed coming to a stop near the pair struggling to catch her breath,” h-he’s not giving you any trouble is he Theo?” she asked concern coming through the pants.

Theo shook his head as the other boy hobbled away on his crutches,” no he was actually nice.”

Sabrina nodded her head,” you okay?” She asked eyes darting to his hands and knees.

“huh?” he looked down at the palms of his hands, they were scuffed up and raw from his fall onto the pavement and his knees were matching, the pain of scrapped flesh suddenly hit him,” oh I didn’t even-“

“I can go get the first aid kit,” Sabrina offered.

Theo raised his brow,” no hand waving and poof it’s all good again?”

Sabrina made a face briefly before she washed it away and projected her normal, but still strained, smile,” Magic has gotten me in a lot of trouble recently, and I know I’ve made you guys uncomfortable with it, especially with,” she trailed off,” but I could wave it better if you want.

Theo looked down at the wounds,” no I think the first aid kit will be fine.

 

* * *

 

“So, can I ask why you ran?” they were in the empty nurses office, the nurse having left for the day not to long ago. Their walk into the office had been silent but once Theo was settled onto the plastic stiff bed bandages and wraps being grabbed from the first aid kit Sabrina must’ve decided then was a good time to broach the topic they’d been avoiding.

Shaky intake of breath was the response Theo gave for a moment,” Dark Sabrina said somethings that really hurt.” Theo didn’t look up as he spoke, he just slowly wrapped the bandages on his hand. “a-and I know it wasn’t you, but she looked like you and her voice was similar and I-,” the tears were threatening to overflow again

Sabrina  was standing already her arms wrapped around her friend in a second,” Theo I’m so sorry, whatever she said I’m sorry, I should have never made the double I never wanted to hurt any of you guys, I never wanted you to get hurt.”

Theo hugged back the tears still there, but the burn was less so,” it’s just hurt to hear yo- her affirm all of my fears.”

Sabrina squeezed him,” whatever she said, isn’t true and I don’t think it.”

A shaky laugh came from Theo as he disentangled himself from the hug,” I know you don’t think that Sabrina it just was too much.”

Sabrina didn’t say anything she just nodded, and the friends were quiet for a while longer not talking the question clearly on Sabrina’s mind but Theo was immensely grateful that she hadn’t asked yet.

“She said,” Theo cleared his throat,” she said that I was lucky I had a witch for a friend cause then she could,” his heart clenched at the thought of the words he was about to say,” she could make me a real boy.” He put up quotations at the words.

Sabrina gasped, she looked like she was searching frantically for something to say a response to make that would take back the damage.

”I told her that I already felt that I was enough because I do sometimes, most of the time, feel like I am enough of a boy already. But she told me, I confuse people, that how I felt wasn’t good enough, and it hurt to think you’d ever think that. I realized early on that it wasn’t you, like there was a spell put on you, or someone was playing a trick, but seeing you say it even if I knew you didn’t think that really hurt Sabrina, it felt like I lost my best friend over something I can’t even control.”

Sabrina’s eyes were red and Theo could tell she was holding back tears, he’d seen those squared-off shoulders, that tightly set jaw enough times to know her crying tells,” You are enough Theo,” Sabrina finally spoke up her voice raw,” even if you never take your transition further, even if you stay like this forever, you are enough, it’s your body and your comfort that matters most. If you ever wanted me to help with magic I would but only if you want and only if it’s because you were ready to.”

“Doesn’t magic like that have side effects?” He asked thinking of the tarot reading.

“Sometimes,” Sabrina admitted,” I honestly don’t know if I still have the other more powerful magic from before but generally speaking a lot of magic like that requires a sacrifice of some kind. But because it’s a form of transformation magic its effects are negated somewhat.”

Theo nodded,” well if I ever want to take a chance on a magical boy transformation sequence, I’ll let you know.” He joked.

Sabrina laughed, and the air was lighter, Theo would still think about what dark Sabrina had said it was really inevitable. But having good friends that supported him helped. And eventually maybe one day, Theo would be able to not just know he was good enough but convince others that he was.

And maybe having a witch best friend that could put the bullies in line helped a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I tried my best with this, so if I missed a tag please let me know and I will include it. and if you have any suggestions for improvement please tell me in a comment, hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
